federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3923-4039 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2376. *CP - July, 2376 *CP - September, 2376 Earth Plots First Week The Cadets JARRETT KNIGHT and ELIZABETH BENNETT are selected for the mandatory training missions each Cadet must accomplished each year. They meet and take a shuttle to the USS Bartleby to await their brief assignment in the field. Cardassia Plots First Week Unexpected news comes to OZARA BERN after a physical and discovers she had conceived. Previously thought to be infertile, this news is shocking but she still tells ERON BERN who is more than elated to discover he is going to be a father. Second Week Woken up in the middle of the night CORAT DAMAR is confronted by a woman he long thought was dead. His first love and mother of Cydja, HARA DAMAR comes back, claiming that she had been in an accident that caused her to lose her memory. Third Week Once a background check is finished HARA DAMAR is permitted to meet with CYDJA BERN. ERON BERN stays with them, still untrusting, but Cydja opens up a bit, convinced somewhat this woman could be her long lost mother. Fourth Week Feelings of unease begin to affect OZARA BERN until she is unable to hide them from her husband. Feeling a cramping, she expresses concern to ERON BERN, who has CYDJA BERN call for the doctor. It is soon known that Ozara is having a miscarriage and is transported to the hospital but loses the baby. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Worried for MARCUS WOLFE, EZRI DAX goes to speak with him about the events of late, and offers her company if he ever needed support or advice. As the other counselor of DS9, DENORIAN THAY continues have have relations with JENT AUDRA. They seem to be getting more and more into the definition of a couple, though the older Betazed still implores her to see they are merely friends with benefits. Continuing his community service, EBEN DORR is on the station and mugged by three Bajorans. Going into a pain trance he loses the ability to think for himself and gets into an all out brawl with them. RAZI SEN who happens to be on the Promenade at the time steps in and calls security, sending Eben into the brig once more, only for him to be released several hours later. Again irritated by the continuing happenstances regarding his crew, CORBAN MADDIX goes to MARCUS WOLFE to inform him he has given the order for Eben to no longer perform the community service until his safety can be guaranteed. In the Munroe household, JAMES MUNROE begins to get increasingly irritated with QUESTA MUNROE and the others who continue to harass him into do nonessential tasks around the house. Though he complains, James still helps out. However, when MINIYA BERN ruins his book, he loses his temper and accidentally gives her a papercut. Later on, QUESTA wishes to go to Bajor and pick up some fresh food for dinner and asks James to go along. Worried for her safety he agrees. On Bajor, QUESTA goes into labour and JAMES is there to help her, getting guards and staying by her side before she is taken to the hospital. LALI SARAH MUNROE is born August 4th, 2376. SHAWN MUNROE is contacted and makes his way to Bajor with JULIAN BASHIR. They determine the baby is healthy and the family can return from Bajor in a day. Back in the right time, CADENCE feels the deep sense of dread from sleeping with Bryce. She has a conversation with MADDIX who remembers how it was Cadence whom he lost his virginity too. Bryce later comes in and tells all to Maddix, rubbing it in his face and playing on his jealous tendencies. Cadence momentarily loses control and Maddix has to hold her back. Going back to their quarters, CADENCE and MADDIX have a deep discussion. He expresses he is more angry at Bryce for misrepresenting himself than at Cadence for sleeping with him. CADENCE then goes to ask BRYCE why he did what he did and he states it was simple revenge to get back at Maddix who'd slept with Alyn Gardner. Resorting to petty pay back, Bryce is satisfied with the results and decides it is time to leave the Fenrir for bigger and better things on Earth. Wishing to have some comfort CADENCE schedules a meeting with THAY who seems distracted and asks for a rescheduling. Once Cadence leaves AUDRA arrives with food and attempts to seduce Thay into endorsing her paper. RAZI SEN is contacted by an old 'friend' JALA DARIN. Wishing to call in a few favours as well as dally with blackmail, Darin threatens to out Razi's mother to the Symbiosis Commission unless she obtains useful information on Marcus Wolfe. Getting into her role, RAZI tracks down MADDIX (Marcus bestfriend) in attempts to get more information. She however begins to feel bad and ends up going home with the Zaldan, confesses everything and falls for Corban's Casanova appeal. SHAWN continues with his tutoring sessions with CADENCE who in return is helping him learn Ancient Egyptian. Second Week Making it final to leave the Fenrir, BRYCE WREN goes to say his goodbyes to MARCUS WOLFE, explaining that he left because of Captain Maddix's behaviour. MARCUS goes on to speak with RAZI SEN who tells him of her concerns over a Trill coming to the station, she explains that she is being blackmailed. Concerned about the latest news, MARCUS inquires a bout the Trill with EZRI DAX who upon hearing the name became more worried. Just wishing to have a relaxing evening, MARCUS has a conversation with KATAL WOLFE about starting a family right away, and she explains that in September she will be off injections. During her duties, SEN overhears CADENCE DAINKEN speaking with a syndicate connection and confronts her. Close to getting more clues as to the whereabouts of missing Starfleet officers, Cadence is irritated. CORBAN MADDIX shows up and dismisses Sen who is confused and feels snuffed. SHAWN MUNROE samples the new Gamma Kick drink and finds its effect on him one that makes him frisky. Unable to be with his wife, she offers other services, however due to her sensitive system, becomes intoxicated just from the drink on his lips. With school starting, JAMES MUNROE returns to the classroom and is asked by KEIKO ISHAKAWA to give a report on his summer. Some of the Bajorans in the class don't take kindly to his Pro-Cardassian ways. Words are exchanged with a student named Jaal and a physical fight ensures and James breaks the boys hand. KEIKO calls security and meets SHAWN in the security offices. Both are concerned about James' behaviour and he is given detention and community service. SHAWN out of options, contacts ERON BERN who offers his advice to JAMES about tolerance. Confused and still unsure about her encounter with MADDIX, SEN goes to him and explains what happened, wishing to be friends. Corban genuinely feels bad, having not realized how drunk she was. SEN then goes on to have a conversation with EZRI DAX, the two Trills talk about being joined and Ezri is rattled by the idea she doesn't have an established sense of self yet. MADDIX meets MARCUS for drinks in Quarks and the Captains get into a discussion about Maddix's wild and hormonal ways. In a more touching moment, Maddix explains why Cadence means a lot to him. CADENCE goes to MARCUS to get his help. His contacts with Bajoran Vedeks will help her search for the missing men, however he is reluctant to help. Intrigued, he asks for more information and considers helping. MARCUS is later visited by SEN in his quarters while he is babysitting Karyn. They go out to lunch together at a Klingon restaurant. SEN then brings her concerns to PATRICK REESE, who does not seem impressed by her information, he does not wish to be bothered by small details, but agrees to speak to Marcus about it. Back at work after the birth of the baby, SHAWN meets with his newest officer, SEN and they discuss Cadence a bit as well as he duties to preform over the year. Pleased with this meeting, SEN goes to the Crow's Nest and meets old friend QWIN RITALL. Qwin worked together with her previous host Niana in weapon design. CADENCE, worried about Corban's continued drinking, goes to him to stop it before it gets out of hand. MADDIX agrees and they talk about a comment Marcus made, explaining how Maddix was better off without her, something Maddix quickly dismisses. Further socializing with the crew of the station/fenrir, SEN meets MATTHEW HUNTER in Quarks. The two have some discussions and Sen offers to teach him how to play darts. JAMES MUNROE continues his punishment and is more and more tired with his active days. He does not wish to play with MINIYA and quickly hermits away into his room, leaving QUESTA MUNROE to tend to the children alone. More drama arises when mirror KATAL T'KASSUS shows up on the station from Cardassia, asking MARCUS for asylum, but is taken to the brig for her troubles. Both Captains have items to discuss and MADDIX finds MARCUS in the S3 Sensor lab. Marcus asks to have Th'Matakalahn transferred over to him and Maddix asks Marcus to keep his options on his relationship with Cadence to himself. JAMES goes to his work outs on the station only to meet DLYAN VORGEZ and his friend ARDEN, the blind man from the Gamma Quadrant. They become friends and chat about how hot Questa is. Following through on his promises, QWIN meets SEN for some play time in the holosuites, participating in the slaying of a dragon, both of them having a great time forgetting their woes. They go to her quarters afterwards and both reveal a little more about their pasts, SEN revealing her boyfriend left her and she is unsure if being joined was worth it. QWIN explains how he lost his family and just wishes to go back to Trill. Third Week Arriving to DS9 JALA DARIN seeks out RAZI SEN to get information about of the woman. Presented with nothing, they discuss the possible outcomes of exposing Trill's secret and Jala taunts Razi with Qwin. Back in the Crow's Nest, CORBAN MADDIX again consumes the Gamma Kick and is nearly taken home by a guy until CADENCE DAINKEN interferes. On the way back to his quarters, Maddix throws up in a plant on the Promenade. In the morning CADENCE and MADDIX wake up beside each other and she tells him what happens, Maddix clearing himself of drinking too much. KATAL WOLFE hears of her counterpart in the brig and goes home to ask MARCUS WOLFE about it. He questions her at first to ensure she is the real Katal and prompts they begin doing that more often. The next day, MARCUS is called to PATRICK REESE's office where he is told about the Darin woman and her possible threat as well as signs a waver clearing the station of any liability. RAZI goes to QWIN RITALL to talk about her meeting with Darin and he saves her from drinking herself into depression. Escorting her back to her quarters they open up once more about her past and become better friends. REESE finally goes to speak with mKATAL T'KASSUS about her options, all of them leading to her going back to her mirror universe. She pleads with him to reconsider, opting for asylum in a prison or a quick death. REESE is then forced to deal with another unforeseen visitor from the Gamma Quadrant coming through the wormhole on a Jem'Hadar ship. Her name is TYREENA BROOKE and requests medical help and asylum on the station before she collapses. ELIZABETH BENNETT finally has her chance to chat up JULIAN BASHIR, winning a game of darts with him in order to get him to have dinner with her. The Munroe's continue to have some family confrontations when JAMES MUNROE tells his parents, SHAWN and QUESTA MUNROE about his new friends, Dylan and Arden. He asks if he can hang out with his friends and Shawn says only if he finishes everything else. Concerned for James, QUESTA makes it a point to talk with JAMES in his room that night, expression he should be more open with his father, but to be careful how he goes about it. QWIN finally tracks down DARIN at Quarks and has a conversation with her about what she is doing there, she implies she knows about his true profession as an arms dealer, but Qwin diverts it asking to meet her in his quarters later. Before visiting Qwin in his quarters, DARIN spots KATAL in the replomat going out of her way to say there would be now sexual intentions with Marcus, causing Katal to worry. KATAL goes back home and tells MARCUS who thinks Katal is reading into it too much and tells her not to worry. Finally making it to QWIN's quarters, DARIN confronts him with evidence of bio-mimetic ge being sold several years back and threatens to blame it on him if he doesn't help her track down Cardassian arms dealer named Kamat. Finally waking up, TYRENNA is greeted by JULIAN who happily tells her she is fine and may leave the infirmary whenever she feels well enough. Curious about her species, he prompts her to come back to have a translator installed and to tell him about her abilities. Going to MARCUS, TYRENNA pleads with him to understand and have the Federation help her world, only to be met with the same resistance to become involved in Dominion affairs. Marcus shows curiosity and regret at not being able to help. After her discussion with Marcus, TYRENNA comes back and has the translator installed as well as explains that her species the Uni is able to manipulate light to form a barrier. The evil TAHMOH ALMIN is up to his usual tricks when he slips CADENCE some of the Gamma Kick to get information from her. It makes her more emotional and cry, so he takes her back to her quarters to have sex with her. He is then interrupted by MADDIX who thinks the man is raping Cadence and a small fight ensues. Tahmoh leaves Maddix confused as hell, but he stays with Cadence over night. When CADENCE wakes up, she doesn't remember much about the evening before, but is having more memories about her past and becomes more resolved to finding the missing officers. JAMES is back working out and meets up with DYLAN VORGEZ once more. They get onto discussions of women, Cardassians and commitment. James explains his only free time is on weekends and expresses he wants to move out. Coming back with this information, JAMES asks to speak with SHAWN and QUESTA about this, and says he wants to move out. Shawn is blown away and says no because James is not mature enough and they argue. Questa leaves, giving the Munroe boys a time to chat. Fourth Week Unknowing of the ways on the station TYRENNA BROOK goes to QUARK to discuss the sale of memory stones she has brought back from the Gamma Quadrant. She needs the money to purchase weapons to help her people since the Federation seems unwilling. JALA DARIN tracks down ELIZABETH BENNETT after seeing her chatting up Julian Bashir and begins to inquire about her intentions. Libby does not appreciate the prying and lays it out that they are not friends just officers. Visiting the Crow's Nest, RAZI SEN gets the 'treat' of meeting TAHMOH ALMIN who pries into her personal life with his boss Ritall. Eventually, she confesses that she has a huge crush on Qwin and Tahmoh tries to get a kiss out of it in exchange for silence, but QWIN RITALL comes out after his meeting with business associates and leaves with bar with Razi. They go to her quarters for dinner where RAZI tries the Gamma Kick and confesses her feelings. QWIN feeling awkward agrees to see where things go, but only when she is sober. The next day, QWIN is approached by CADENCE DAINKEN. She is looking for more of the Gamma Kick in order to explore more of her blocked memories. Qwin is looking for someone to look up more information on the real source of the bio-mimetic gel Darin is trying to pin on him. They come to an agreement and Cadence gets 4 bottles of the Kick. ALEXANDER SULLIVAN arrives to the station and enters into the Crow's Nest where it becomes apparent that he is Razi's ex-boyfriend. After some vulgar comments about Trill's, Qwin is hard pressed to take the abuse but Alex leaves when Razi's enters. TYREENA continues to look for more people to aid her efforts for her people and runs into TAHMOH. He is able to open up the doors of opportunity to the Syndicate as an alternative of Starfleet, however his price may be too high. Exploring more of the station TYREENA finds herself in the Bajoran Temple and runs into TH'MATAKAHLAN. Frightened at first she mistakes him for a Jem'Hadar but is corrected, leaving with a difference sense of things. From there, TYREENA contacts MARCUS WOLFE to confide in him the deals she has made with both Quark and Tahmoh. Worried about the honesty of these men, Marcus advises her to rethink her choices, as well as consider contacting Odo in the Gamma Quadrant. Revisiting TH'MAT, TYRENNA goes to him for information on the Bajoran religion. In return she speaks about her own people, the 'shata' being a prestigious position of respect. QUARK continues to 'help' more people out when QUESTA MUNROE is suckered into a presentation of Holovision! She is interested in this not only because it seems like an awesome deal but because it will keep the kids preoccupied. Happy to bring her new toy home, QUESTA is watching shows with the babies. REBECCA MUNROE comes home from school and can't believe that have a holovision and excitedly requests for 21st century Terran soap operas picking the show ER, the medical drama. JAMES MUNROE follows suit but isn't nearly as impressed with the hot actors and retires to his room. After several days of tension, QWIN swallows his pride and visits RAZI for the promised get together after the meteor shower on Trill. While watching the holoprogram recreation, they get to talking and eventually end up making love for the first time. Now that there is open affection, ALEX spots RAZI and QWIN together in the bar and enters once she leaves to cause tension. Qwin doesn't tolerate it and picks a fight despite the obvious disadvantage. Alex beats him up badly only stopped by TAHMOH and Qwin is taken to the brig. CADENCE wakes up in the brig after a night of experimentation with the Gamma Kick. DENORIAN THAY is there to greet her, expressing his annoyance by her actions and choice to not tell him. She will remain in the brig until this lesson on consequence sinks in. QWIN is visited by RAZI while in the brig and let out to spend the evening in her quarters to be comforted, yet there is obvious tension when Razi's senses he may be hiding something. QWIN is called to PATRICK REESE's office in Ops where he is questioned about the incident in his bar. Irritated by the recent crime in the bar, Reese's threatens to close the bar should there be any more security problems. CADENCE then goes to QWIN to get his help in breaking into security records to find the location of the bio-mimetic gel. USS Fenrir Plots First Week The continued disruptions of the crew prompt J'PEL to suggest to MADDIX the implementation of a crew mentoring system in order to ensure those on the ship are properly trained. Though hesitant at first the Captain warms up to the idea. MADDIX makes the time to trythe new Gamma Kick drink and begins to experience odd side-effects. He stumbles into the Ten Forward of the Fenrir to become flirtatious with STEVE GRAZIER, making several innuendos until PAUL GRAZIER arrives and quickly puts s stop to the odd behavior. Third Week Going to the first officer, EZRI DAX speaks with MATTHEW HUNTER about her decision to leave the post as Fenrir counselor and stick with just the helm. Ezri also expresses some of her concerns in regards to crew morale placing some blame on the first officer. RAZI goes back to MADDIX's quarters to see Willis and bring him a gift. Her and Corban have a brief conversation before she invites him to go swimming with her and his pet. Maddix agrees and they swim in a holodeck to a Zaldan beach program. Finally the Fenrir gets a new mission into the Gamma Quadrant and MADDIX informs HUNTER to start an away teams because they leave in the morning! Fourth Week Finally on their first mission, the Fenrir goes down to a planet to find the material called peridium. MATTHEW HUNTER teams with EBEN DORR and PAUL GRAZIER with J'PEL. Along the way Matthew and Paul begin to get more and more sluggish until they appear to fall asleep and are beamed back to the Fenrir. CORBAN MADDIX is called to the sickbay by REAGAN SNOW who updates him on the status of his first officer and security chief. Maddix is appreciative of the update but wishes to speak directly with the EMH. Seeing the EMH, MADDIX discovers that there are parasites in the micobial clusters of the officers brains, keeping them asleep to feed on their dopamine levels. Also, species like Bijani, Vulcan and Zaldan are immune to the sleeping effects. Back on the surface, EBEN begins to experience erratic pain trances, attributing this as another side effect of the parasites on the planet. He and J'PEL hypothesize they lifeforms control dopamine and oxytocin levels, which caused so many deaths in the animals on the planet. Concerned for his husband, STEVE GRAZIER visits MADDIX in his ready room and begins to cry. Maddix's lack of tact makes the situation a bit worse but softening up to the idea of homosexuals, he offers a hug in comfort. Betazoid Plots Second Week On Betazed, ELIZABETH BENNETT is keeping her word in regards to volunteering on the planet to help restore it. JALA DARIN is there and begins to have suspicions about the girl and agrees to bring her to DS9 with her. Leaving Betazed, ELIZABETH and JALA have a chat, Jala letting out her suspicions, as well as giving the Cadet her mission to talk to Qwin while on the station. UNUS Plots First Week The crew of the Unus continue to be subjected to a Romulan inspection. ZEVIN K'PREL brings her guards into the lower holds and speaks briefly with KEFG'VO and BOLLO. After making a mess, the Romulan conclude their investigation and leave with little evidence against the ship. Leaving the Neutral Zone, the crew go to Suraya on Risa and pick up a new drink known as the Gamma Kick. Brining this back to DS9 they sell it to the eager to please QWIN RITALL who is looking for something new and fun. Past Plots 2359 First Week Still in the past, CADENCE DAINKEN runs into a young CORBAN MADDIX once more when he is being attacked by the same Nausicaans from the night before. She steps in and kills them, fearing she may have altered the timelines. In exchange for her help, she asks for transporter credits from Maddix and the two visit her old home in Wisconsin, as well as the graves of her parents. Cadence discovers that her real last name is Byrne. In the past, six week have passed and CADENCE and BRYCE WREN appear to be stuck there for the long haul. Cadence sends a message to Thay to be delivered in the future in attempts to stop this from happening, but it is lost over the years. Bryce's darkside comes out as we learn he is purposely keeping them there to lull Cadence into his revenge plot against Maddix. Taking the opportunity, Bryce sleeps with Cadence and then reveals he knows how to get home and they return to DS9 safely. #08 August, 2376 2376 #08 2376 #08